Blue Ice
by Vanehei
Summary: Una pista de hielo, un corazón helado y un sueño son todo lo que Sango necesitaba para ser feliz, hasta que se da cuenta de que le falta un poco de azùl en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

La cuchilla plateaba se deslizaba libremente sobre el hielo, los movimientos firmes y delicados de la chica de hermosos cabellos castaños tenían un efecto casi hipnotizante en los espectadores. Voces asombradas se expresaban cada vez que el joven que la acompañaba en su ritual de encantamiento la lanzaba por los aires para hacerla girar en peligrosas y celestiales acrobacias. Miles de muñecos de peluche y flores caían a la pista cada vez que terminaban su rutina, "los reyes del hielo" era como sus oponentes, fans y cronistas deportivos los llamaba. Todo era maravilloso hasta que un día...

Sango: Eres un idiota!

Kuranoske: Prefieres que te mienta?

Sango: Si!.. al menos hazlo hasta que pasen los olímpicos, imbecil!

Kuranoske: Te importa más una competencia que lo nuestro?

Sango: Si, Si me importa más!.. llevamos cuatro años entrenando para eso!

Kuranoske: Lo lamento mucho Sango.

Sango: No me importa que lo lamentes o no!...

Kuranoske: Lo se, y es lo que más me duele...

Sango: A mi no me vengas con eso de que duele, eres un irresponsable, vete..

Kuranoske: Que tengas una vida feliz Sango y no te preocupes, conmigo o sin mi eres una reina de hielo.. en ambos sentidos..

Sango: Idiota! –Dijo Sango arrojando uno de los pesados patines directo a la puerta del vestidor que se cerraba oportunamente al momento en que Kuranuske salía-

Sango: Eres un idiota...

Era tal el enojo en la chica que sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar mientras decía una y otra vez "eres un idiota" y arrojaba todo lo que encontraba alrededor.

"Será mejor que no entre señorita Kagome, ella esta realmente enojada" aconsejaba uno de los conserjes de la pista en la que Sango y Kuranuske entrenaban todos los días.

" Lo se, es por eso mismo que voy a entrar" respondió la chica disimulando no sentirse temerosa ante lo que encontraría. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la cuchilla de un patín clavada en la puerta de la habitación, después prendas de vestir, vendas, labiales, frascos de perfume y un sin fin de curiosidades arrojadas por todo el lugar. Kagome trato de disimular que nada de lo que vio la aterraba y se dirigió hacia donde una cabizbaja Sango se encontraba.

Kagome: ¿estas bien?

Sango: Tu que crees?

Kagome: Que fue lo que sucedió?

Sango: Me dejo por otra..

Kagome: que?

Sango: Si, el muy idiota me dejo.. Kagome no se que voy a hacer?

Kagome: Tranquila, ya encontraras a otro mucho mejor que el, y que sepa valorarte, además piensa que es mejor que esto haya ocurrido en este momento..

Sango: No, no encontrare a alguien mejor que el, no encontrare a alguien con su elasticidad o sus piernas...

Kagome: oh.. bueno, no se que decirte..

Sango: Kagome, el era el mejor, además podíamos durar horas y horas haciéndolo

Kagome: Sango.. seguramente encontraras a alguien que te satisfaga igual..

Sango: No, nunca encontrare a alguien igual Kagome, todas me envidiaban por tenerlo, todas lo querían hacer con el.

Kagome: Bueno si te sirve de consuelo a mi no me hubiera gustado hacerlo con el.

Sango: Pero tu ni siquiera sabes patinar..

Kagome: patinar?

Sango: Si, que creías?

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron profundamente cuando comprendieron el contexto en el que habían estado entendiéndose los últimos segundos de su platica.

Sango: Como puedes creer que yo hable así de el..

Kagome: Pues acaba de terminar contigo y lo amabas, de que mas podría pensar que hablabas?

Sango: Me importa un comino que haya terminado conmigo como novia, lo que me vuelve loca es saber que ya no será mi pareja de patinaje.

Kagome: No entiendo por que te dejo..

Sango: Hoy en la mañana llego al entrenamiento y comenzó con su discurso, me dijo que había conocido a alguien más, alguien de más edad y se enamoro, esa persona le dijo que el tenia la fuerza y el porte para patinar solo, el muy idiota le creyó...

Kagome: No puedo creerlo, el en verdad te amaba..

Sango: Pues ya ves que no.. siempre fue un débil mental..

Kagome: Ni siquiera intentare defenderlo..

Sango: Ahora que voy a hacer?

Kagome: Ya te dije que encontraras a alguien más..

Sango: No, no necesito a otro novio..

Kagome: Yo no estoy hablando de novios, yo estoy hablando de una nueva pareja de patinaje...

Sango: Kag, faltan seis meses para los olímpicos de invierno, dentro de dos meses son los nacionales, es imposible que en ese tiempo encuentre un reemplazo, y si así fuera, seria imposible que nos pudiéramos adaptar. Kuranuske y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo entrenándonos, teníamos la coordinación perfecta.. nunca..

Kagome: Nunca digas nunca...yo me encargare..

Durante los próximos días mientras Sango continuaba haciendo entrenando y haciendo escenas que parecían sacadas de un drama mitológico cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su "ex" , Kagome y la entrenadora Misato decidieron poner manos a la obra y comenzaron a analizar a los prospectos para pareja de la reina del hielo.

Misato: Plushenko ya esta muy viejo, además nunca ha patinado con pareja..

Kagome: Que tal Timoty Hayes?

Misato: No, tampoco me parece adecuando, además el suele caerse al realizar el cuádruple.

Kagome: Me rindo.. creo que no estamos buscando en el lugar correcto.

Misato: Desde cuando un video de los pasados juegos olímpicos no es el lugar adecuado para encontrar una pareja de patinaje para Sango?

Kagome: Desde que eso ocurrió hace cuatro años, mi hermana apenas estaba comenzando a practicar seriamente...

Misato: Entonces que sugieres súper experta en patinaje?

Kagome: Busquemos a alguien nuevo en esto

Misato: No creo que sea buena idea Kagome..

Kagome: Sango era nueva cuando Kuranuske le pidió que fuera su pareja, en semanas lograste que patinara como lo hace..

Misato: Pero ella tiene un talento innato..Además tenemos que buscar una nueva pista para practicar por que ayer falleció el dueño de esta y me entere que quieren cerrar.

Kagome: ¿murió el señor Mamoru?

Misato: Si, ayer por la mañana lo encontraron muerto sobre la pista, es muy triste..

Kagome: Si, era muy buena persona.

Misato: Escuche que su hijo Naraku quiere cerrar el lugar por que odiaba que esto fuera el negocio familiar.

Kagome: Ojala no lo haga, esta pista es muy especial para todos los que vivimos en los alrededores.

Misato: Lo se, no me imagino otro lugar en el que pudiéramos entrenar

Dos días pasaron, por supuesto cuando Sango se entero de que cerrarían "su" pista hizo un drama monumental del cual ni Kagome se pudo librar, sin embargo al terminar de desahogarse decidió comenzar a tomar las cosas con calma para retomar su sueño y buscar un sustituto. La chica estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a alguien que decidió ir un sábado al Campus de su Universidad , el plan era en primer lugar ir a estudiar a la biblioteca para un examen, y dos, ir a la practica de baloncesto a examinar posibles candidatos. "por favor, no sean ridículas, ningún basketballista querrá practicar patinaje artístico" dijo Misato cuando escucho la idea, pero aun así, Sango prosiguió y convenció a Kagome de que la acompañara.

Kagome: Sango, te tengo una muy buena noticia!.. No cerraran la pista, al menos no durante unos años, parece que el otro hijo del señor Mamoru viajo desde Canadá para defender el legado de su padre.

Sango: Eso es una buena noticia a medias Kagome, llevamos semana buscando a mi pareja ideal.

Kagome: Que pesimista eres hermana, ¿con cuantos del equipo de jockey has intentado patinar?

Sango: Déjame recordar..mm.. si, si no mal recuerdo.. ¿con todos?.. y todos son unos simios toscos.

Kagome: los del cuerpo de ballet?

Sango: Tan pronto como ponen un pie en la pista pierden el estilo y caen.

Kagome: Tu no dejes de practicar, aun faltan un par de semanas para los nacionales.

Sango: Si, pero en dos días tenemos que concretar la inscripción, el comité solo me dio ese plazo dadas las circunstancias. Kag, mejor comienzo a resignarme, esa hermosa medalla de oro nunca estará alrededor de mi cuello.

Kagome: Yo creo que estas triste por Kuranuske

Sango: No es verdad!..

Kagome: Estas segura?...

Sango: Claro que si! No necesito a ese inútil para ganar mi medalla, es mas, al primero que entre por esa puerta le pediré que sea mi compañero de patinaje... y con el o con un costal de papas ganare..

Kagome: Si claro, como no..

En ese momento Sango desvió su mirada en una actitud desafiantemente dirigiéndola hacia la entrada de la biblioteca de la universidad. Kagome miro incrédula la actitud de su hermana y posteriormente la imito.

Kagome: Veremos si te atreves...

Sango: claro que si..

Unos segundos pasaron y nadie entraba en la enorme habitación. Nuevamente las chicas se enfrentaron verbalmente.

Kagome: Sango, nadie va a entrar, es sábado y son las ocho de la mañana, nadie mas en el campus tiene la obsesión de venir a estudiar hoy a estas horas..

Sango: Tu espera ya veras..

Kagome: Pero lo mas seguro es que entrara un nerd o algo así..

Sango: Shhhhh .. son pasos...

Ambas contuvieron la respiración por unos segundos. Kagome dudaba que su hermana tendría el impulso de pedirle a un completo desconocido posiblemente fuera de forma que la acompañara a los nacionales, pero con Sango nunca se sabia, era tan impredecible como la caída de un rayo.

Después, su respiración por fin continuo cuando vieron entrar a un joven confundido con una mochila y folletos.

Miroku: Disculpen, estoy perdido ¿saben donde queda el laboratorio principal de ciencias zootecnistas?.

Kagome sonrió con malicia y dijo " por mi esta bien, lo apruebo". Después cuando vio a su hermana se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver su rostro completamente enrojecido. Su sonrisa creció aun mas y decidió contribuir a que ese color no disminuyera su intensidad.

Kagome: Vamos Sango, por que no le indicas a este chico en donde se encuentra el laboratorio.

Sango: Eh.. yo.. bueno es que yo no se muy bien.

Kagome: Claro que si sabes, pero espera, esta un poco lejos y se perderá, ¿por qué no lo llevas tu misma? Lo haría yo pero tengo mucho que estudiar.

Miroku: No por favor, no te molestes, lo encontrare por mi mismo. Disculpen la molestia.

Kagome: No es ninguna molestia, por lo visto eres nuevo aquí y te vendría bien un pequeño tour por el campus, además ella te podrá informar sobre los cursos extracurriculares y cosas así..

Sango: Ah claro.. yo..

Kagome: A por cierto, yo soy Kagome, y esta chica que te guiara es Sango, mi hermana.

Miroku: Es verdad, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Miroku Mikade


	2. El reemplazo de Romeo

**Capitulo 2**

**El reemplazo de Romeo**

Tener un libro abierto simplemente para aparentar que leía mientras su mente viajaba a otro lado era un habito muy común en Kagome. Y eso era justo lo que hacia cuando Sango regreso a la biblioteca después de dejar a Miroku en el laboratorio.

Kagome: y bien, ¿qué dijo?

Sango: De que?

Kagome: Lo sabia, no le dijiste nada sobre ser tu pareja de patinaje.

Sango: por supuesto que no! No lo conozco.

Kagome: Pero tu dijiste que..

Sango: Kag, solo fueron palabras impulsivas, nunca haría una locura así.

Kagome: Pues a mi me parecería bien que el fuera tu pareja.

Sango: Por favor, ni siquiera sabes si puede patinar.

Kagome: Pero se veían tan lindos juntos, además es alto y se ve fornido...y es bastante apuesto, no me digas que no lo notaste..

Sango: No, yo no me fijo en esas cosas cuando conozco gente.

Kagome: Pero no te pongas roja, solo es un comentario.

Sango: No me estoy poniendo roja... ¿qué hora es?

Kagome: Las nueve treinta.. tardaste bastante para solo haber ido al laboratorio ¿no crees?

Sango: Tuvimos que caminar mucho!

Kagome: Claro, claro.. pero dime.. conversaron un poco al menos?

Sango: Si..

Kagome: y bien?

Sango: Y bien que?

Kagome: Como es el? Que te contó..

Sango: Pues no puedo decir como es el, apenas lo conocí, pero me contó que viene de Canadá, va en el sexto semestre de medicina zootecnista, y tuvo que venir acá por asuntos familiares, pero como piensa que tardara en resolverlos decidió seguir sus estudios acá para no perder tiempo.

Kagome: Así es que será veterinario.. que lindo!

Sango: Ojala Inuyasha no te escuche hablar así de otro chico Kagome..y deja de poner esa cara tan boba..

Kagome: Es que me los imagino patinando juntos.. seria perfecto..

Sango: Sueñas demasiado .. mejor ponte a estudiar

El lunes siguiente Sango caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad y sentía muchas miradas sobre ella, eso la hizo sentirse extraña por un momento pero en cuanto llego al aula trato de olvidarlo pensando que era solo una suposición suya. La clase termino y ella se dirigió al lugar donde tomaría la siguiente lección, los murmullos, miradas y sonrisas especialmente de los chicos hacia ella continuaron, fue entonces cuando llego a su casillero y se encontró a Jakotsu parado justo frente a el.

Bankotsu: Hola Sango..

Sango: Hola Bankotsu, ¿cómo estas?

Bankotsu: Más que emocionado

Sango: Así ¿por qué?

Bankotsu: Por la audición. El solo pensar que tendré que estar a lado tuyo más de seis horas diarias me hace sentir bien, incluso puedo pasar por alto que tendré que usar pantalones con lentejuelas y esas cosas...

Sango: De que hablas?

Bankotsu: Como que de que?.. de la audición para ser tu pareja..

Sango: Audición?

Bankotsu: Si, mira..-dijo mientras extendía un papel frente a Sango-, yo tengo el turno 125, mi audición es a las doce, ¿algún consejo que puedas darme?

Sango: No puedo creer que hicieran esto...-dijo mientras cerraba su locker y corría hacia la salida-

Bankotsu: Al menos deséame suerte!

Sango llego directo a la pista "Blue Ice" en donde siempre practicaba, y vio como a veinte chicos formados para entrar, todos ellos sonriéndole y tratando de impresionarla con sus bíceps. Trato de ignorar ese escalofriante hecho y entro buscando directamente a dos personas.

Sango: Ahí están..

Misato: Sango, no creímos que llegarías tan temprano..

Kagome: Creímos que tenias clase..

Sango: Par de cínicas, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?

Misato: Pues buscándote pareja, el viernes es el ultimo día que tienes para registrarte..

Sango: Ya lo se!.. pero por que demonios...

Kagome: No uses ese lenguaje Sango.. te hace ver poco elegante...

Sango: Poco elegante .. poco elegante, les voy a enseñar lo que es ser poco elegante..

Inuyasha: Yo les dije que se pondría furica.

Sango: Y tu que haces aquí?

Inuyasha: Pues ayudando con la organización de esta locura..tienes muchos fans que..

Sango: No entienden verdad?. Para mi esto es algo serio, no es un juego..

Misato: Lo sabemos, por eso te estamos ayudando..

Sango: Ninguno de los que están formados pude ser mi pareja..

Misato: Pues he visto a un par de chicos que con mucho entrenamiento..

Sango: No, será mejor que olvide todo esto..

Kagome: Sango..

Sango: Solo terminen con esta ridiculez, por favor..

Al decir eso era más evidente que Sango estaba tratando de evitar llorar. Bajo su mirada y se dirigió a los vestidores buscando estar sola.

Misato: Inuyasha.. podrías salir y decirle a los chicos que las audiciones se cancelan.

Inuyasha: Estas segura?

Misato: Si. Estoy segura.

Sango estaba sentada en el vestidor, lloraba de una forma moderada tratando de resignarse a la realidad que vivía. No iría a los nacionales, no iría a las olimpiadas. Su enojo por el abandono de Kuranuske ya no existía, y en su lugar sentía una gran tristeza y dolor, sabia que su hermana y su entrenadora realmente querían ayudarla, pero no había forma de que encontraran a alguien con quien tuviera la empatìa que tenia con Kuranuske. Realmente lo extrañaba mucho. Unos pasos se dejaron escuchar, ella imaginando que era alguno de los jueces por un dìa trato de evitar que se acercaran a ella.

Sango: Por favor vete, quiero estar sola.

Miroku: Disculpa, no sabia que había alguien aquí.

Cuando Sango volteo su húmedo rostro vio a Miroku, el también la reconoció en ese momento, fue un poco incomodo al principio pero después el chico trato de consolarla.

Miroku: Hola.

Sango: Hola..

Miroku: ¿estas bien?

Sango: Si, ya me iba..

Miroku: No, quédate, este es el mejor lugar para reflexionar, o al menos eso decía mi Padre..

Sango: Tu Padre?

Miroku: Si, el decía que el vestidor era el único lugar en el que un atleta podía desahogarse sin parecer débil. " cuando se esta en la pista no te puedes desmoronar, solo sonreír hasta el final" me decía cuando era niño y me caía frente a la gente.

Sango: Eso es hermoso..

Miroku: Así es, lo que pasa en los vestidores, se queda en los vestidores.

Sango: Creo que tu Padre es un hombre muy sabio.

Miroku: Si, era un hombre muy sabio.

Sango: Oh, lo lamento. ¿falleció hace mucho?

Miroku: No, la semana pasada.

Sango: ¿la semana pasada?

Miroku: Si, lo encontraron muerto en la pista, estoy seguro de que sonrió hasta el final.

Sango: Lo lamento mucho. No sabia que eras hijo del señor Mamoru.

Miroku: Si, soy su hijo menor. Tenia planeado venir a verlo desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso me había inscrito en la universidad aquí, pero.. no llegue a tiempo.

Sango: Realmente lo lamento mucho..

Sango se sintió triste, vio que la realidad para otras personas era más dura que la que ella estaba viviendo, pero no comprendía por que ese chico de ojos melancólicos podía sonreír y tratar de consolar a alguien en momentos tan duros para el.

Miroku: Muchas gracias Sango. Pero puedo preguntar por que lloras?

Sango: Por una tontería.

Miroku: Si es algo importante para ti , no es una tontería.

Sango: Lo que pasa es que , hace una semana mi pareja de patinaje me abandono, y si no encuentro a un reemplazo para el viernes entonces..

Miroku: Ahh, por eso era la audición. Me parecía raro ver a tanta gente formada afuera.

Sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y trato de disimular sonriendo tímidamente, pero Miroku noto su nerviosismo y trato de actuar como si no hubiera notado nada.

Miroku: Y lo encontraste?

Sango: A quien?

Miroku: Al reemplazo de tu pareja?

Sango: No, no creo encontrar a nadie..

Miroku: ¿cuáles son los requisitos?

Sango: Pues según mi entrenadora con que sepa patinar y tenga un cuerpo atlético es más que suficiente, ella tiene un método muy bueno de enseñanza que..

Miroku: Pues yo patino desde que soy niño, y bueno, no se si tenga un cuerpo atlético pero ...

"Si! Acepto! Grito un joven un tanto estrafalario al mismo tiempo que saltaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

Sango: Tu que haces aquí? Casi me matas del susto!

Jakotsu: Ay me ofendes, como esta eso de que hago aquí, ósea , si iban a escoger a tu pareja hoy tenia que venir a aprobarlo o probarlo jiji, lo que sea necesario por ti linda.

Sango: Pero aun no se ha decidido na...

Jakotsu: El es perfecto!.. ahh ya me estoy imaginando, te haré un traje violeta que convine con sus ojos...

Miroku: Eh.. Hola..

Jakotsu: Hola precioso!.. Yo soy Jakotsu, amigo y confidente de la señorita aquí presente, ahh y además diseñador de vestuario.

Sango: Jak en verdad no creo que debas precipitarte..

Jakotsu: Pero seria genial, además ya lo escuchaste , el puede patinar.

Sango: Pero el no se ha ofrecido a nada..

Miroku: Bueno, la verdad es que iba a preguntarte si yo podría..

Jakotsu: Claro que sí! Nos encantaría verdad muñeca?

Sango: Bueno, pero tendrías que entrenar seis horas diarias, y Misato es muy estricta, además

Jakotsu: Además tienes que quedarte quistecito mientras te tomo las medidas...-decía mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos la cinta métrica-

Sango: guarda eso!..

Jakotsu: A ver, tu flojito y cooperando.

Miroku: Esta bien, Sango yo puedo entrenar lo que sea necesario, eso no es problema..

Jakotsu: Shh dije que no te muevas.. ay que hombros tan anchos.. uy y que brazos tan fuertes.

Sango: ¿En verdad estarías dispuesto? ¿pero por que?

Miroku: No se, me gustan los retos.

Jakotsu: Uy el pecho también tiene buenas medidas!..

Sango: Pero esto tal vez no funcione.

Miroku: Tal vez si.

Jakotsu: Y la cintura.. ay madre mía!.. ¿hace calor aquí o soy solo yo?.

Sango: Será realmente difícil..

Miroku: ¿Me dejaras intentarlo?.

Jakotsu: Y la cadera! Me pregunto si esto será real o solo un calcetín. Ay no ya sentí que es real, que emoción. Sango eres una perra con suerte.

Sango: Jakotsu de que demonios hablas!.

Miroku: Ey, me tienes que tocar tanto mientras haces eso?

Jakotsu: Claro que si, la cinta métrica no se detiene sola rey

Miroku: Pero.. podrías quitar tus manos de ahí.

Sango: Jakotsu!

El joven solo sonreía picaramente mientras retiraba las manos del trasero de Miroku y decía " ay perdón, es que la cinta se estaba cayendo"..

Sango: Eres de lo peor...

Miroku: Siento que se aprovecho de la situación.

Jakotsu: Mal pensados, yo solo tomaba medidas para los diseños que les haré..

Sango: Jak, podrías ir a dar una vuelta o algo?

Jakotsu: Pero para que?

Sango: Tu ve!..-decía mirándolo ferozmente para que entendiera el mensaje-

Jakotsu: Ay esta bien, mucho gusto Miroku, creo que tendré que tomarte medidas de nuevo..

Sango: Jak! Afuera.. ya!

Jakotsu: Ay que genio... adiós Miroku.. bye byeee.

Sango: Discúlpalo, el es un poco..

Miroku: Entusiasta..

Sango: Si, bueno iba a decir otra palabra, pero entusiasta esta bien...

Miroku: Entonces?

Sango: Entonces que?

Miroku: Podré intentarlo?

Sango: Si en verdad lo deseas, seria un honor.

Miroku: Trato hecho.- dijo mientras estiraba su mano-

Sango: Trato hecho-dijo imitando el gesto del chico para estrechar su mano-


	3. Tratame suavemente

**Hawkeye Chuui: Hola!.. muchas gracias por haber comenzado a leer esta historia y por dejarme tu review. Espero poder seguirte leyendo mientras voy escribiendo esta historia. Saludos!**

**Verita: Muchas gracias por tu review!.. tienes toda la razòn, esa pili chan es una maldita perra del mal por dejarnos siempre en suspenso con sus fics.. jajaj.. no es cierto.. quien la quere.. a ver quien es mi Imoto!.. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando esta historia y que me sigas dejando tus opiniones, sabes que siempre son muy valiosas para mi. Saludos.**

**Jeszas111: Ah, como siempre muchas gracias por leer mis locuras y aguantar mis incoherencias!.. Respecto a que eres anti Kagome.. pues te dire que no es mi favorita pero tampoco la detesto, de hecho siempre trato de ponerla en situaciones en la que yo misma no diga.. ay basta Kagome!.. por ejemplo la puse de hermana de Miri en Angels heart..En fin, ya me desvie del tema. Muchas gracias por tu review y por el fotomontaje, pero mejor pon a gente bonita para que te pongan diez ¿no?.. te mando un saludo**

**Arisa Ari: Ahh muchas gracias!.. por todo.. por leer, por querer dejarme review por capitulo y por darme animos. Es verdad, aunque nadie leyera yo escribiria por que me encanta hacerlo, pero el hecho de que gente como tu lo lea y me deje tan lindas opiniones me motiva a seguir haciendolo siempre.. Te mando un Saludo y espero que te guste este cap.. por cierto.. notaste que el apellido de Miri es Mikade?... eso va dedicado a ti.**

**Queta Chan: Espero que no te quedes dormida leyendo este capitulo jeje.. Muchas gracias por tu review, hace mucho que no leia tus opiniones en mis fics y me da mucho gusto leerte de nuevo.. te mando un saludo y gracias!**

**El ultimo rey dragon: Ahh muchas gracias!.. esperemos que sigas pensando que va quedando perro. Muchas gracias por volver a leer mis locuras y bueno, que mas puedo decir.. me da gusto que un chico lea mis cursilerias sin sentir que se llena de miel.. jeje.. te mando un saludo y mil gracias mi niño.**

**Midori: Hola Midori!.. muchas gracias por leer de nuevo mis fics.. no creo que seas psicopata, que estas loca por leer esto y pensar que es bueno es una cosa diferente.. Bueno, espero poder leer una vez màs alguno de tus reviews.. sigue escribiendo fics y te leo pronto. Saludos.**

Pilichan: Mi sensei, mi querida Imoto, no tengo nada màs que decir que esto es para ti como siempre, por que tus fics me inspiran y tu amistad me motiva a escribir siempre.. te quiero mucho mucho...

Ahora si, aqui va el capitulin, espero que les guste, a mi no me gusto mucho pero pues es un capitulo como de transiciòn para poder pasar a lo màs sustancial. Por otro lado me gustaria saber sus opiniones sobre que fic quieren que suba la proxima vez. El hijo de la oscuridad, In nomine lunae, o este... ustedes deciden.. (great expectations no por que eso depende de mi ocupadisima Imota y no la quiero presionar.. mas.. jeje..) En fin, gracias a todos..

**Capitulo 3**

Trátame Suavemente

Misato observaba a Miroku de arriba abajo con escepticismo mientras movía la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

Misato¿están completamente seguros de esto?

Tanto Sango como el ojiazul respondieron al unísono " sí ", pero Misato aun no estaba del todo convencida.

Misato: Miroku, esto no es un juego ni un hobbie, estamos hablando de un nivel profesional.

Miroku: Lo se, quiero hacerlo.

Misato: Estamos hablando del sueño de Sango.

Miroku: Si, lo entiendo.

Misato: Muy bien, espero que no nos desilusiones, tenemos hasta el viernes para confirmar quien será la pareja de Sango, por lo tanto tienes hasta el viernes para convencerme de que lo que dices es en serio.

Miroku: Lo haré!

Misato: Perfecto, ten, tu horario de entrenamiento.

Misato extendió un pedazo de papel frente a Miroku y vio complacida como poco a poco se desvanecía más y mas la sonrisa del joven.

**6:00 A.M. -CORRER 2.5 KM **

**7:30 A.M. -SESIÒN DE PESAS.**

**7:30 AM A 8 AM -DESAYUNO**

**8:00 AM a 2 P.M. -TIEMPO LIBRE POR CLASES UNIVERSITARIAS**

**2:00 P.M A 3 P.M. –COMIDA**

**4:00 P.M -CLASE DE BALLET**

**6:00 P.M A 10 P.M –ENTRENAMIENTO EN PISTA**

Miroku: Clase de ballet?.. terminare todo a las 10 p.m? y a que hora haré los proyectos y tareas?

Misato: Ey, tendrás desde las diez de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana libres.

Sango: Aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de opinión..

Miroku: No, no lo haré! Es decir, si lo haré! .. no hablo de cambiar de opinión, hablo de los entrenamientos.. solo tengo una pregunta.

Miroku: cual?

Miroku: no tengo que utilizar tutù ¿cierto?

La alarma del despertador sonaba más estruendosa que nunca. Miroku abrió sus ojos y miro los números incandescentes de su endemoniado reloj. " 5:30 am" se dijo así mismo. Cerro por un minuto sus ojos nuevamente tratando de robarle al tiempo unos minutos más cuando escucho una estruendosa trompeta sonar en el pasillo afuera de su departamento. Se levanto asustado y corrió para ver si lo que sonaba era la alarma de incendio, y si, era un incendio, pero un tipo diferente al que imaginaba.

Yakotsu: Hola Miroku!.. vengo para llevarte a tu primer entrenamiento..

Miroku tallaba sus ojos incrédulo de lo que veía, un Yakotsu ataviado con pantalones deportivos amarillos con una franja negra que le recordaban a Uma Turman en Kill Bill.

Yakotsu: Vamos príncipe azul. Yo fui el elegido para correr contigo todas las mañanas.

"esta bien, dame un minuto para asearme y cambiarme" respondió Miroku al mismo tiempo que entraba de nuevo a su departamento.

Yakotsu: Si quieres yo te lavo tu espaldita

Miroku: No, no será necesario gracias.

Yakotsu: La pancita?

Miroku: No.. solo me lavare la cara..

Yakotsu: Entonces no te lavo nada?..

Miroku: Que no!

Yakotsu: Ay que genio.. aquí te espero.. y apúrate por que tenemos que ser puntuales con el horario..

Miroku: Voy – respondió sin tratar de fingir entusiasmo-

En realidad Miroku disfrutaba el correr, y resultaba aun más divertido con un tipo tan ocurrente como Yakotsu, la hora y media de recorrido además de resultar revitalizante , se paso muy rápidamente. Después se dirigieron a un gimnasio cerca de su ruta y Miroku comenzó con una rutina de pesas bastante fuerte para ser el primer día. "Misato dijo que tomaras la rutina para avanzados" le dijo un fortachón en cuanto Miroku puso un pie en el gimnasio. Finalmente Yakotsu acompaño al chico de cabello azabache hasta su departamento para que tomara una ducha y fuera a clases.

El día escolar fue bastante ajetreado, principalmente tomando en cuenta que Miroku era nuevo en el lugar, sin embargo logro simpatizar con varios compañeros fácilmente. Durante el almuerzo se topo con Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango, quien lucia un poco avergonzada al saber todo lo que pasaba Miroku durante los entrenamientos, principalmente por que ella no tenia que entrenar tanto como el. Finalmente después de comer llego la hora de la famosa clase de Ballet.

Para sorpresa de Miroku el no era el único hombre en la clase, eso lo hizo sentirse mejor en un principio, pero cuando descubrió que la mayoría de los hombres presentes asistían para ver a las hermosas bailarinas se sintió nuevamente desanimado. Fue entonces cuando la profesora hizo su entrada triunfal en la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Miroku.

Melissa: Tu debes ser el chico nuevo.

Miroku: Miroku Mikade , mucho gusto –dijo extendiendo la mano-

Melissa: Misato pidió entrenamiento intensivo para ti –dijo sin responder el gesto de Miroku-

Miroku: Si, lo puedo imaginar...

Melissa: Muy bien, veamos si no terminas llorando. Clase, les presento a Miroku, el nos representara en los nacionales de patinaje artístico, apóyenlo lo que sea necesario.

La clase comenzó de forma predecible, palabras en francés que Miroku no entendía, indicaciones de tomar la cuarta posición, la quinta posición o cualquier posición que Miroku no conocía y simplemente imitaba con dificultades. Pero de un momento a otro todo cambio. Melissa detuvo la música tan solo para poner algo mas "contemporáneo".

Fuel de Metallica comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y las chicas comenzaban a realizar movimientos y bailes espectaculares al son del estruendoso ritmo . Miroku se quedo sorprendido y paralizado, fue cuando Melissa Mao se acerco a el.

Melissa: Tu aun no sabes tanto como para divertirte.. dame la tercera posición.

Gracias a Buda Miroku tenia buena memoria y logro recordar la posición que Melissa solicitaba. El estaba orgulloso de "haberlo logrado" pero fue cuando Melissa clavo en el una mirada tan penetrante como una bala.

Melissa: No se por que Misato cree que lograras esto..

Miroku: Es que yo..

Melissa: Eres un inútil! Esa espalda tiene una posición horrible, pareces un maldito camello.

Miroku: Lo siento..

Melissa: Miroku, eres un &·!&&, como puedes creer que patinaras a lado de Sango si tienes una posición tan mediocre, eres un pedazo de $$&. No puedo ver esto ni un segundo más, si sigo aquí te daré un tiro entre los ojos..- dijo mientras salía del salón de clase-

Miroku estaba tremendamente asustado, sentía como lagrimas se querían formar en sus ojos, pero obviamente no lloraría enfrente de todas esas lindas señoritas. Fue entonces cuando Risa Harada se acercó a el " No te lo tomes muy a pecho, ella tuvo entrenamiento militar y por eso nos grita así todo el tiempo, es muy apasionada, la semana pasada me hizo lo mismo pero criticando mis piernas" dijo para tratar de consolar al ojiazul que solo respondió con una sonrisa fingida para posteriormente salir del salón y dirigirse a su próxima parada, la pista de hielo.

Sin duda había sido un día muy pesado para el recién llegado a la cuidad, pero no tenia idea de que lo más pesado estaba por llegar. Llego a la pista de patinaje, vio a Sango practicando ataviada con pantalones deportivos negros y un top rosa. Por un momento quedo hipnotizado por los movimientos de la esbelta chica, tanto así que no se percato de que una suspicaz Misato se acercaba a sus espaldas.

Misato: Bienvenido!.. ¿qué tal fue tu día?

Miroku: Muy bueno!- respondió después de dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa-.. muchas gracias Misato, todos tus amigos me dieron justo el trato que les pediste que me dieran.

Misato: En serio? Que bien!.. les pedí muy especialmente que fueran amables contigo.

Miroku: Si claro! Lo imagino.

Misato: Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo. Tus patines están en el vestidor.

Miroku: Muy bien.

Miroku recorrió por fuera casi la totalidad de la pista para llegar al vestidor, al pasar Sango no pudo evitar mirarlo y sonreírle. El respondió al tímido gesto de la chica pero nunca se detuvo. Minutos después el chico reapareció utilizando un par de patines nuevos. Puso uno de sus pies dentro de la pista y sintió algo que no había sentido en muchos años, miedo. Pero era un miedo sano, un miedo a fracasar, a simplemente no estar a la altura de aquella chica que por momentos parecía celestial sobre el hielo.

Sango: Te ves un poco cansado.

Miroku: No, estoy bien. Eh estado esperando este momento durante todo el día.

Misato: Muy bien chicos, basta de platicas. Miroku, durante todo este entrenamiento utilizaras estos –dijo mientras le entregaba al chico un par de polainas para que las colocara en sus pies-

Miroku tomo las extrañas pesas y las coloco en sus pies mientras Misato y Sango lo observaban.

Miroku: Son un poco pesadas..

Misato: Si, cada una pesa 5 kilos, y a partir de ahora no te las puedes quitar mas que para ducharte y dormir.. entendido?

Miroku: Que?

Misato: Ya me escuchaste, ahora necesito que le des 20 vueltas a la pista a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto Sango y yo practicaremos unos movimientos en el centro de la pista..

Miroku: Vueltas?..

Misato: Ahora!

Miroku comenzó a dar las vueltas de calentamiento mientas se preguntaba como unas chicas tan hermosas como Misato y Melissa podrían ser tan rudas. Cuando termino de dar las vueltas sintió por primera vez lo pesadas que eran las polainas que traía puestas, pero trato de disimular para que no notaran que le costaba más trabajo moverse.

Después Misato se dedico a enseñarle a Miroku como patinar junto a Sango sin tropezarse entre ellos, y comenzó a mostrarle algunos de los movimientos sencillos para el programa corto que Sango ya tenia perfectamente memorizado.

Misato: Lo importante es que estén coordinados, cuando terminemos con el entrenamiento inclusos sus corazones lateràn al unísono, ya verán.

Miroku estaba realmente atento a cada una de las instrucciones que le daba su entrenadora, pero nunca dejo de percibir cierta tristeza en la mirada de Sango. Al final del entrenamiento todos se dirigieron a sus casas a descansar, pero Miroku no podía irse sin hablar a solas con Sango antes.

Miroku: Lo lamento Sango, te prometo que mañana me esforzare más..

Sango: Pero lo hiciste muy bien!..

Miroku: No, no es verdad, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo

Sango: Miroku, en verdad lo hiciste muy bien.. estoy sorprendida.

Miroku: Entonces por que luces tan asustada.. te noto un poco triste..

Sango: Estoy bien.. solo un poco nerviosa..

Miroku: Lo extrañas ¿cierto?

Sango¿qué?

Miroku: Lo extrañas, a tu anterior pareja..

Sango: No, para nada..

Miroku: Debe ser difícil para ti..

Sango: Ya te dije que no!.. no lo extraño, no lo necesito, estoy bien!

Miroku: Lo lamento..

Sango: Deja de disculparte, tu no has hecho nada malo..

La mirada de Miroku repentinamente se fue al suelo mientras Sango trataba de tranquilizarse y el sonido de una voz poco amigable complemento la incomoda situación.

Naraku: Creí que ya te habías regresado a Canadá.

Miroku: No, no planeo regresar pronto...

Naraku: No hay nada para ti aquí, ya cumpliste con tu obligación de asistir al entierro de nuestro Padre, ahora vete.

Miroku: Tu no me vas a decir que hacer..

Naraku: Esta bien, si así quieres que sean las cosas así serán, hermanito.

Miroku miraba de forma muy desafiante al imponente Naraku. Sango sintió como la atmósfera alrededor de ellos se torno pesada. Por una extraña razón ambos chicos estaban tomados de las manos, y ambos abandonaron el lugar dejando al hermano del chico de cabello azabache solo.

Sango¿qué fue todo eso?

Miroku: Nada, no te preocupes..

Sango: Es tu hermano? No se llevan bien?

Miroku: No.. el me odia.

Sango: Pero por que? Deberían estar unidos, después de todo acaban de perder a su padre..

Miroku: Es una larga historia..

Sango: Tengo toda la noche.

Miroku: Pero yo no, tengo que hacer algunas tareas y dormir. Mañana entreno temprano ¿recuerdas?

Sango: Si, lo siento mucho..

Miroku: No te preocupes..

Sango: Pero Miroku.. se que acabamos de conocernos.. pero..

Miroku: de verdad, no quiero hablar de el.

Sango noto una gran tristeza en los ojos azules de Miroku. De hecho parecía que su tono se había vuelto más oscuro, o tal vez era que no brillaban para hacer juego con la eterna sonrisa del chico. Sin soltar su mano llegaron a un punto en el que cada quien tenia que tomar un rumbo contrario para llegar a su auto. Soltaron sus manos y Sango le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su nueva pareja, agradeciendo a la luna el poder esconder su sonrojo.

Sango: Nos vemos mañana.. y ten paciencia con Yakotsu.

Miroku: Lo intentare.-dijo recuperando su sonrisa-

Sango: No lo dejes tocarte...

Miroku: jaja.. también lo intentare.

Sango: Gracias por todo Miroku..

Miroku: No, gracias a ti..

Sango: Por hacerte sufrir con tanto entrenamiento?

Miroku: No, por hacerme querer despertar mañana.

Con esa ultima frase y una sonrisa desdibujada Miroku se despidió, Sango se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su auto, por un momento se sintió desconcertada. No comprendía como alguien a quien acababa de conocer era capaz de contagiarla con todos sus sentimientos. Cuando el sonreía, ella sonreía, cuando el se esforzaba al máximo , ella quería esforzarse al máximo, cuando el tenia esperanza, ella comenzaba a tenerla también, y cuando el estaba descorazonado, ella tenia que retener el llanto. Manejo hasta su casa y al llegar se encontró con una Kagome entusiasmada por saber que había pasado en el entrenamiento.

Kagome: Y bien?

Sango: Y bien que?

Kagome: Saco de nuevo la caja de cristal para la medalla de oro que enterraste en el patio anteayer?

Sango: No seas tonta, no enterré nada..

Kagome: Si bueno, lo que tu digas.. pero dime!

Sango: Que quieres que te diga?

Kagome: Como lo hace?

Sango: Como quieres que lo sepa? –dijo sonrojándose -

Kagome: Sango, creo que tu y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma.. ¿cómo patina¿cómo es como patinador?

Sango: Ahh.. pues no hicimos mucho juntos hoy, pero al menos patina, eso ya es ganancia.

Kagome: Hable con Misato hace unos minutos...

Sango: Y?

Kagome: Ya lo confirmo como tu pareja, no hay vuelta de hoja..

Sango¿qué?.. pero si apenas esta a prueba..

Kagome: Misato dice que no es necesario... el chico le pareció muy determinado.

Sango: Misato esta loca...

Kagome: Dijo que se ven muy lindos juntos..

Sango: Si los jueces dieran puntos por verse lindos juntos...

Kagome: Nunca hubieras ganado con Kuranuske.

Sango: Nunca te agrado ¿verdad?

Kagome: Hay algo en el que.. no se.. es un buen chico pero..

Sango: Estoy muy cansada.. voy a dormir..

Kagome sabia perfectamente cuanto dolor le había causado a Sango el ser abandonada por Kuranuske. Pero también sabría que se repondría pronto.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en rutina para Miroku, quien además de tener que cargar con 20 kilos de mas por las polainas que Misato lo había obligado a usar todo el tiempo tenia que cargar con el sueño de Sango. Pero estaba contento, se mantenía todo el día ocupado y la tristeza no se apoderaba de el casi en ningún momento. El correr todos los días con Yakotsu era bastante entretenido, y las clases de Melissa Mao se habían vuelto un poco menos agresivas, por fin había logrado corregir la "postura de Camello" que tanto le criticaba la profesora.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que más disfrutaba era el momento de la practica en la pista con Sango y Misato. En tan solo una semana ya dominaba todo lo básico. Estaba comenzando a dar saltos simples, piruetas y juego de pies, pero el sexto día de su entrenamiento le tenia deparada una pequeña sorpresa.

Misato: Muy bien Miroku, hoy comenzaras con levantamientos.. Sango, necesito que te coloques frente a Miroku. Ahora Miroku, pon tus dos manos en la cintura de Sango.

Miroku: Eh.. esta bien..-dijo en un tono un poco nervioso-

Misato: Muy bien , ahora levántala

Miroku hizo lo que su entrenadora le pidió y coloco sus manos firmemente en la breve cintura de Sango. Siempre había admirado su hermoso cuerpo pero algo le daba la impresión de que si intentaba tocarlo recibiría un golpe o dos que marcarían su rostro por un buen rato.

La levanto y sintió lo ligera que era, sonrió orgulloso de poder hacerlo y busco la mirada de Misato buscando una felicitación.

Misato: muy bien Miroku, ahora necesito que pongas tu mano derecha entre sus piernas y la levantes por encima de tu cabeza, Sango tu mantén la posición.

Miroku¿qué ponga mi mano donde?

Misato: Ya escuchaste.. hazlo.

" Si hazlo" se escucho entre las gradas.

Yakotsu: Tu puedes Tigre!

Tanto Sango como Miroku y Misato trataron de ignorar al entusiasta joven que se encontraba sentado cual publico viendo un show en las gradas..

Misato: Que esperas?

Miroku: Sango.. yo..

Sango: Solo hazlo... –dijo visiblemente sonrojada-

Miroku puso su mano temblorosa entre las piernas de Sango y trato de levantarla con un solo brazo, era más difícil de lo que creía, no solo por que así resultaba más pesada , sino también por que podía sentir el calor de la piel de la chica en su mano. Ella por su parte seguía muy avergonzada pese a estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de toqueteos, y repentinamente... ella cayo al hielo estruendosamente. Miroku solo vio petrificado como la sangre comenzó a recorrer el hielo hasta llegar a sus pies, todo fue como en cámara lenta, Yakotsu gritando mientras corría hacia la pista, Misato tratando de llegar hasta Sango y el simplemente viendo todo, tal como aquel día diez años atrás.


End file.
